Lazy Boy & Diligent Girl
by LuqManiaK
Summary: Bagaimana jika dua murid yang berbeda sifat bertemu? "Rajin" dan "Malas", mungkin adalah dua kata yang berbeda 180 derajat. Namun mungkinkah kedua hal tersebut menyatu? Author udah lama enggak nulis ff. (Author lama tapi bakat Newbie).
/^Lazy Boy & Dilligent Girl^\

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning: Typo, No Super Power, Author lama tapi masih Newbie(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Assalamu'alaikum .  
Haduh... maaf banget ya buat yang selalu setia membaca fanficku ini dan selalu menunggu lanjutannya. Entah kalian masih ada yang mau baca ni fanfic atau enggak, karena aku ngerasa kalau aku adalah author yang keterlaluan karena sudah seenaknya hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan dan telah menelantarkan fanfic yang belum selesai. Apalagi sekarang aku tiba-tiba nongol dan malah bikin fanfic baru lagi.  
(Boboiboy:"Ni author emang nggak jelas.")  
Jadi, oleh karena itu aku sangat minta maaf kepada para reader semua. Alasannya ya... selain karena adanya masalah teknis, akhir-akhir ini author juga lagi parah-parahnya ngerasain stres yang makin bikin nggak semangat dan nggak mood buat lanjutin fanfic sampai sekarang. Oleh karena itu author cuma bisa bikin cerita yang idenya masih hangat-hangatnya di otak author. Dan mungkin disini ada sedikit curahan dari kegalauan author(Mungkin).

Hanya sekedar untuk mengingatkan sekali lagi kalau aku masih termasuk author newbie, jadi mohon maklumi kalau pasti ada kesalahan atau kekukarangan apalagi munculnya typo. Kayaknya para reader juga pasti udah pada bisa nebak pairingnya dari judul yang ada di atas. Oke, langsung aja. Silahkan di baca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

====================

.

.

.

.

.

.

/^Lazy Boy & Dilligent Girl^\

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekolah" Mungkin adalah satu kata yang membuat kebanyakan anak yang mendengarnya menjadi malas. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada murid yang satu ini. Seorang gadis kecil yang masih duduk di kelas 5 dengan kerudung pink yang bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan tengah bersiap merapikan seragamnya sebelum siap untuk berangkat.

"Nak, kamu yakin mau berangkat jam segini?" teriak sang ibu dari dapur.

"Iya bu!."  
Jawab Yaya sedikit berteriak karena ibunya yang berada jauh di dapur. Kini ia sedang merapikan hijab pinknya yang dirasa miring.

"Tapi 'kan sekarang masih jam 06.00 pagi nak."

"Iya bu. Yaya tau kok." ucap Yaya kini tengah mengenakan sepatu pinknya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Yaya duduk di kelas 5 dengan meraih hasil memuaskan, ranking 1 pada ujian kenaikan kelas kemarin.

"Tapi nak, apa ini nggak terlalu pagi? Coba deh kamu cek dulu sekali lagi buku kamu atau yang lain, siapa tau ada yang ket..."

"Nggak kok bu, nggak ada yang ketinggalan. Udah ya bu, Yaya berangkat dulu. Assalamu'alaikum!"  
Teriak Yaya sambil membuka pintu.

"Oh.. Wa'alaikumsalam. Hati-hati ya nak!" jawab wanita paruh baya tersebut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Huuuuff... Haaahh..."  
Suara hirupan dan hembusan napas seorang gadis di pagi hari itu. Itulah salah satu alasan Yaya untuk berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Untuk merasakan segarnya udara pagi dan melihat indahnya matahari terbit. Selain itu juga karena waktu masuk sekolah yang masih satu jam setengah lagi membuat Yaya dapat menikmati suasana pagi Pulau Rintis dengan lebih lama dan lebih tenang.

Suasana pagi itu nampak masih sepi. Udara yang sejuk, langit yang masih gelap dan hanya di terangi jingganya sinar matahari. Jalanan yang masih bersih tanpa lalu lalangnya kendaraan dan hanya dilalui oleh beberapa orang yang tengah melakukan jogging dan ada juga yang hanya sekedar berjalan santai untuk berolahraga di pagi hari. Pintu-pintu rumah pun banyak yang masih tertutup. Hanya beberapa orang yang beraktivitas di pagi itu dan kebanyakan hanya para ibu rumah tangga yang sedang beraktivitas seperti memasak, menyapu halaman rumah dan lain-lain.

Setelah mengelilingi kompleks perumahan beberapa menit, seperti pagi-pagi biasanya Yaya mampir terlebih dahulu ke Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba untuk menghangatkan perutnya. Namun ternyata pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Dari kejauhan Yaya melihat seseorang dengan topi biru muda yang seumuran dengannya tengah duduk sendiri menjaga kedai sambil menopang dagu dan terus menguap.

Meskipun Yaya tidak begitu mengenalnya, tapi Yaya tau bahwa laki-laki itu adalah salah satu dari dua saudara kembar Boboiboy. Dia adalah adik dan saudara satu-satunya dari Boboiboy Api, yaitu Boboiboy Air. Memang nama yang cukup aneh, tapi mungkin itulah nama yang dipilih oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk membedakan mereka berdua berdasarkan sifatnya masing-masing.

Sesampainya di kedai Tok Aba, Yaya sedikit ragu untuk berbicara. Sebab Yaya tidak terlalu mengenalnya dan Yaya belum pernah sekalipun berbicara dengannya. Selain karena berbeda kelas, Boboiboy air memang terkenal jarang bicara dan bergaul dengan orang lain. Namun meskipun begitu Yaya sangat mengenal kakaknya, Boboiboy Api. Walaupun berbeda kelas, sifat Api yang sangat hyperaktif membuat semua orang mudah bergaul dengannya sehingga tak heran kalau Api memiliki banyak teman. Berbeda dengan Air yang lebih suka menyendiri dan hampir tidak memiliki teman di sekolah. Namun Yaya dengar juga kalau Air adalah termasuk murid yang pintar namun pemalas.

Hampir 2 menit Yaya hanya diam duduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Namun sepertinya Air belum menyadari kehadiran Yaya di depannya karena sedari tadi ia terus menopang dagu dan menundukan kepala ke bawah.

"Eee... permisi?"  
Tegur Yaya yang akhirnya membuka membuka mulut. Namun masih belum ada respon.

"Umm... Dimana Tok Aba?" Tanya Yaya sekali lagi, namun masih belum ada jawaban. Bahkan posisi Air tidak berubah, masih sama seperti 2 menit yang lalu. Kini wajah Yaya lesu dan ia mulai kesal.

"HEI...!?"  
Teriak Yaya dengan nada tinggi.

"Eh...? i-iya... ke-kenapa?"  
Boboiboy Air yang terkejut dengan ekspresi wajah yang kebingungan.

Yaya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Hal yang ia sangka ternyata benar. Ternyata dari tadi ia sedang mengajak bicara orang yang sedang tertidur. Yang anehnya lagi, setelah bangun dari tidurnya, Air bukannya melayani Yaya tapi malah kembali menguap lalu tidur dengan melipat tangan ke meja dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal.

Kini Yaya sudah naik pitam. Jika saja laki-laki yang ada di depannya bukanlah cucu Tok Aba, mungkin sudah sedari rasanya Yaya ingin menghajarnya.

*BRAAAKK*  
Dengan tangan yang mengepal, Yaya menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Yaya kembali dibuat bingung dengan Air yang sama sekali tidak kaget saat meja digebrak olehnya. Namun rasa kesalnya tidak memperdulikan itu semua.

"Hei! kau ini dengar nggak sih?! hargai sedikit dong orang lagi bicara! kau ini..."

"Sudah, bilang saja apa yang mau kau pesan."  
Ucap Air dengan datar memotong bentakan Yaya.

Yaya kini pasrah. Entah kenapa semua yang ia lakukan mulai dari bicara dengan baik-baik sampai bicara menggunakan emosipun rasanya sia-sia ia lakukan jika menghadapi Air. Tak mau ambil pusing, Yaya akhirnya memilih mengalah.

Yaya menghela napas sejenak sebelum memesan.

"Pesan... seperti biasa."  
Jawab Yaya ketus. Ia sengaja memberikan jawaban menjebak untuk membalas balik perlakuan Air tadi dan berharap agar Air merasa kesal karena sepertinya Air pasti tidak akan tau apa yang biasa Yaya pesan. Ternyata Yaya masih belum benar-benar mau mengalah.

Air hanya mengucek-ucek mata sejenak lalu akhirnya mengambil sesuatu dan meletakannya di atas meja. Yaya hanya bisa membelalakan mata dan bingung tak mengerti apa maksud Air.

"Inikan..."

"Ya, itu biskuitmu'kan?"

Ternyata sesuatu tersebut adalah sebungkus biskuit Yaya yang memang sengaja Yaya titipkan untuk di jual di gerai Tok Aba.

"M-maksudnya..?"  
Tanya Yaya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ya... dari pada biskuitmu itu nggak ada yang beli dan cuma numpuk aja disitu, mendingan kamu beli aja itu biskuit."  
Kata Air dengan wajah mengantuknya.

Mendapat perlakuan dan ejekan tersebut, Yaya kembali mengepalkan tanganya keras-keras.

"Udahlah... beli aja sih. Merusak pemandangan tau itu ada disini."  
Ejek Air kembali dengan santainya sambil menguap kembali.

Detik ini juga ingin rasanya Yaya meledak dan meluapkan semua emosinya. Namun...

"Huuuffhh..."  
Hanya menghela napas yang bisa gadis itu lakukan. Walaupun Air meledeknya namun Yaya akui memang benar kalau biskuit buatannnya itu tidak pernah laku dan hanya seperti pajangan yang menumpuk. Kini ia benar-benar sudah menyerah. Dengan pasrah ia menaruh sebungkus biskuit itu pada tempatnya semula dan akhirnya kembali memesan.

"Huuuhh... oke-oke, Special Hot Chocolate Tok Aba 1."

"Hoooaam... akhirnya nyerah juga..."  
Ledek Air pelan sambil berbalik badan dan mulai membuat pesanan.

Butuh hampir 1 menit bagi Yaya untuk mencerna ucapan Air tadi. Namun setelah paham Yaya hanya diam dan menunggu pesanannya selesai.

Saat menunggu pesanan, Yaya sempat melamun. Sambil memandangi pemandangan sekitar, ia terpikir akan perbedaan Api dengan Air yang begitu jauh. Sifat mereka sangat berbeda dan Yaya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka berdua bertemu. Yaya rasa hampir mustahil jika mereka berdua dapat akur sebagai kakak dan adik dengan perbedaan mereka yang hampir dari segala aspek. Yang Yaya tau satu-satunya hal yang sama dari mereka berdua adalah... sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Eh...?"  
Gumam Yaya heran saat tiba-tiba saja Special Hot Chocolate pesannya sudah berada di meja.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia melamun namun untungnya saja Hot Chocolate pesanannya itu masih terasa hangat. Dan untungnya saja Yaya sempat menengok tadi, kalau tidak... mungkin Hot Chocolate pesanannya itu sudah dingin dan rasanya pasti tidak senikmat saat masih hangat. Lalu Yaya mendapati Air yang tengah menopang dagu kembali tanpa memberitahu Yaya bahwa pesanannya sudah siap dan seolah-seolah kalau Air sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pesanan pembelinya. Karena tak ingin pusing berdebat lagi, Yaya memilih untuk segera menyeruput minuman hangatnya yang hampir dingin sebelum nanti benar-benar dingin.

Memang sangat nikmat rasanya minum coklat panas saat masih masih pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini. Selain menghangatkan perut, minum coklat panas juga dapat menenangkan perasaan dan memberikan energi yang membuat Yaya semakin semangat untuk berangkat sekolah.

Yaya sempat heran dan tak menyangka Air ternyata sangat mahir membuat minuman. Buatan Air sama manisnya dan sama enaknya dengan buatan Tok Aba. Namun Air lebih unggul dalam kecepatan. Dalam membuat minuman, Air lebih cepat hampir dua kali lipatnya Tok Aba. Itulah sebabnya kenapa kini minuman pesan Yaya sudah mulai terasa dingin.

Sebenarnya Yaya malas untuk berbincang dengan Air yang sangat sulit diajak bicara. Namun setelah 5 menit diam tanpa suara cukup membuat Yaya merasa bosan. Pagi itu masih belum ada yang datang ke kedai Tok Aba karena masih sangat pagi dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Karena tidak kunjung juga ada orang yang datang, Yaya akhirnya terpaksa membuka pembicaraan.

"Umm... Tok Aba kemana?"  
Tanya Yaya terpaksa membuka pembicaraan karena Air pasti tidak akan melakukannya.

Namun setelah beberapa saat menunggu tak terdengar juga sautan dari Air. Entah Air sedang tertidur atau tidak Yaya tidak tau karena topi biru muda Air yang sangat turun kebawah membuat Yaya kesulitan melihat wajah Air yang tertutup oleh topi tersebut. Yaya hanya bisa menaikan alisnya dan kembali menyeruput coklat hangatnya yang hanya tinggal tersisa setengah.

"Tok Aba ada di rumah..."

"Ohook... ohook.."  
Yaya tersedak minumannya saat mendengar tiba-tiba saja Air menjawab pertanyaan Yaya yang sudah terlewat 1 menit sebelumnya. Yaya sempat berpikir kalau ini termasuk kemajuan yang bagus karena Air telah mau menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar. Namun kenapa harus 1 menit kemudian?

"Kau kenapa?"  
Tanya Air datar.

"Ti-tidak.. uhuuk... uhuuk... a-apa-apa.. cu-cuma.. t-terseda.. uhuuk..."  
Tanpa pikir panjang Yaya langsung meminum sisa Special Hot Chocolatenya sampai habis tak tersisa guna berniat untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang sakit karena tersedak.

Awalnya tenggorokan Yaya terasa lega. Namun entah kenapa tak lama kemudian muncul rasa tak nyaman pada tenggorokannya. Tertinggal rasa manis yang sangat menyengat di tenggorokannya yang menyebabkan rasa tak nyaman dan gatal. Sialnya ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh minumannya dan kini Yaya hanya bisa terus menggaruk tenggorokannya dan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ini."  
Ucap Air sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Eh...?"  
Gumam Yaya dalam hati heran memandangi segelas air putih dihadapannya.

Air lalu mendongak dan menatap Yaya sambil berkata:

"Ini, minumlah."  
Ucap Air sambil kembali menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Kini pandangan Yaya beralih dari segelas air tadi menuju wajah Air. Wajah yang baru pertama kali Yaya lihat dengan jelas dan dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Wajahnya hampir sama dengan wajah Api. Yang membedakannya hanyalah iris mata dan ekspresi. Api beriris mata jingga dan wajah Api seperti wajah yang hyperaktif, penuh ekspresi, dan selalu ceria atau bisa di bilang seperti layaknya anak kecil. Sedangkan Air beriris mata biru muda dan ekspresi wajahnya datar namun cenderung tenang dan terlihat lebih dewasa jika dibandingkan dengan Api.

Tanpa Yaya sadari ia sudah tenggelam dalam birunya iris mata Air yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya menjadi lebih tenang. Anehnya lagi rasa sakit di tenggorokannya seakan hilang terobati oleh lautan biru iris mata yang sedang ia tatap. Air sempat bingung dengan tingkah aneh Yaya yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Oh, kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Ucap Air sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

Yaya menggelengkan kepala dari lamunanya. "Eh, ng-nggak kok. Terima kasih ya." Ucapnya sambil menyambut kembali segelas air tadi lalu meminumnya.

Setelah Yaya selesai minum, Air tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kau kenapa tadi?"

"Eh... ee... nggak apa-apa kok. Umm... kenapa Tok Aba tidak menjaga kedai?."  
Tanya Yaya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil terus menahan malunya.

"Tok Aba tidak bisa jaga kedai hari ini, dia sedang sakit."

"Sakit?"  
Tanya Yaya terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, katanya dia hanya tidak enak badan. Besok juga mungkin sudah sembuh." Ucap Air santai sambil kembali menopang dagu.

"Tapi..."

"Eh, kau tidak berangkat sekolah?"  
Tanya Air memotong ucapan Yaya. Sepertinya Air adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka banyak ditanya.

Yaya kemudian menatap arloji pinknya yang menunjukkan angka "06.40" bertanda bel sekolah akan berbunyi 50 menit lagi. Waktu masuk sekolah memang masih lama. Namun Yaya kemudian melirik cangkir minumannya yang sudah kosong isinya dan ditambah lagi dengan... percakapan yang hampir hanya satu arah membuat Yaya merasa sudah tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tetap berada disini.

Setelah menaruh uang di atas meja, Yaya kemudian mengenakan tasnya dan dan berniat segera pergi ke sekolah.

"Eh, kau... tidak berangkat sekolah?"  
Tanya Yaya sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari tempat tersebut karena ia melihat Air yang belum sama sekali mengenakan seragam sekolah dan belum menyiapkan tasnya.

"Nanti, aku harus jaga kedai dulu..."  
Jawabnya malas dengan masih menopang dagunya.

Yaya hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan. Dah..."  
Seru Yaya lalu akhirnya ia kembali pergi berangkat sekolah.

Air hanya diam tidak membalas dan hanya memandangi Yaya dari kejauhan dengan rasa heran dan bingung.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Umm... permisi?"

"Eeh... eee... pe-permisi.."  
Gumam seorang gadis cina yang pemalu dengan kacamata birunya yang kini sedang berada di kerumunan murid yang tengah berdesakan hanya demi untuk melihat kertas yang tertempel pada Mading. Atau lebih tepatnya ia kini tengah berada di paling belakang dari kerumunan tersebut.

Tak berselang lama kemudian sahabatnya, Yaya, baru tiba di sekolah.

"Hey Ying, ada apa kok sampai ramai begitu?"  
Tanya Yaya menghampiri Ying yang wajahnya terlihat sudah putus asa.

"Tahun ini seluruh murid kelas A dan B diacak dan dicampur."  
Ucap Ying sambil terus memandangi dan mencoba mencari celah diantara kerumunan tersebut.

"Apa? Benarkah?"  
Tanya Yaya tidak percaya.

"Ya, semua kelas, dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 6. Dan katanya tempat duduknyapun sekarang diatur."

"Tapi setauku tahun-tahun sebelumnya di sekolah kita belum pernah ada pencampuran kelas. Kenapa tiba-tiba mendadak seperti ini?"

"Ya... umm... tadi sih aku dengar kalau kepala sekolah kita telah diganti, mungkin... itulah penyebabnya."  
Jawab Ying.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita masih sekelas tidak?"  
Tanya Yaya kini mulai panik.

"Haiya... itulah masalahnya. Aku masih belum tau karena daftar nama-nama murid ada dikertas itu."  
Kata Ying sambil menunj uk kearah kerumunan itu.

Lalu Yaya melirik ke arah Mading yang hampir tak terlihat karena telah tertutupi penuh oleh kerumunan yang sangat ramai. Dan kebanyakan dari kerumunan tersebut adalah anak laki-laki yang membuat Yaya berpikir mereka tidak akan dapat mudah menerebos kerumunan tersebut.

Mading yang berada di koridor sekolah itu terlihat seperti gula yang dikerumuni oleh para semut yang kelaparan.

"Eee... Ying."  
Ucap Yaya sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Aku rasa... kita bisa melihatnya nanti. Bagaimana kalau sambil menunggu... kita ke kantin dulu?"  
Usul Yaya mencoba menenangkan Ying yang terlihat panik.

"Eeh... b-baiklah."  
Gumam Ying pasrah.

"Ayo!"  
Seru Yaya berlari menuju kantin sambil menarik tangan Ying.

Sesampainya di kantin, Yaya dan Ying terkejut. Suasana kantin belum pernah seramai ini sebelumnya. Mereka hampir tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk namun akhirnya mereka menemukan satu meja kosong meskipun tempatnya paling pojok dan di bawah pohon.

Sambil menunggu kerumunan tadi sepi, Ying dan Yaya menikmati cemilan mereka masing-masing. Saat itu memang masih sangat pagi, jadi mereka hanya membeli makanan ringan atau cemilan. Yaya membeli segelas kecil agar-agar rasa strawbery, sedangkan Ying membeli sebungkus keripik singkong rasa keju.

"Ying, nanti... kita masih sekelas atau tidak ya?"  
Tanya Yaya namun tidak di jawab oleh Ying.

"Kalau tidak... pasti tidak seru. Karena aku nanti sudah tidak punya saingan lagi di kelas."  
Gumam Yaya sambil mengunyah dan menatap sendu agar-agarnya.

"Yang aku herankan kenapa harus ada sistem pencampuran seperti ini? Dan yang aku kesalkan lagi hal ini sangat mendadak tanpa adanya pemberitahuan dari jauh-jauh hari."  
Ucap Yaya terus berargumen sendiri meskipun masih tak di respon oleh Ying.

"Ya... tapi mungkin.. menurutku ada benarnya juga sih."  
Kata Yaya sambil memainkan sendoknya.

"Menurutku mungkin dengan adanya sistem pencampuran ini kepala sekolah kita yang baru berharap agar supaya murid yang lebih pandai dapat mengajarkan kepada murid yang kurang pandai. Jadi kualitas seluruh murid di sekolah ini bisa sama rata."  
Ucap Yaya.

"Benarkan, Ying?"

"Ying...?"

"Hey Ying, apa kataku tadi benarka..."  
Ucap Yaya terhenti ketika ia mendongak dan baru menyadari kalau ternyata sedari tadi ia hanya berbicara seorang diri.

Kini terlihat Ying yang sedang melamun memandangi sesuatu dengan kripik keju ditangannya yang masih belum dibuka sama sekali bungkusnya.

"Ying?"

Yaya kemudian mencoba membaca arah mata Ying. Menyamakan arah matanya dengan mata Ying. Dan akhirnya Yaya menemukan salah satu tempat pembelian makanan yang berada di kantin tersebut yang ternyata di pandang Ying dari tadi. Namun tempat pembelian makanan tersebut ramai dipenuhi banyak orang yang hendak membeli makanan sehingga membuat Yaya bingung. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, kerumunan orang tersebut makin lama makin sedikit. Sampai akhirnya kini hanya tinggal tersisa satu orang di tempat tersebut.

Seorang murid laki-laki yang sepertinya berketurunan cina dengan rambut raven berwarna ungu dan mengenakan kacamata berbingkai nila yang tengah menunggu pesanannya. Sepertinya laki-laki tersebut murid baru di sekolah ini karena Yaya belum pernah melihatnya dan ia belum pernah sama sekali melihat murid keturunan cina lainnya selain Ying. Entah apa yang dia pesan Yaya tidak tau namun laki-laki tersebut membawa pesanannya yang di bungkus kantung plastik besar. Dan ternyata benar saja, saat laki-laki tersebut berjalan menuju mejanya, iris mata Ying terus mengikuti hingga laki-laki tersebut sampai dan duduk di kursinya.

"Hey, Ying..."  
Tegur Yaya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ying. Namun Ying masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kini wajah Ying sudah mulai memerah dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang sedari tadi tidak berkedip sekalipun. Melihat wajah Ying yang sangat tidak biasanya membuat Yaya memiliki firasat buruk dan mulai curiga.

"Ying, kau... ja-jangan bilang kalau kau..." Yaya langsung menggelengkan kepala.

'Tidak-tidak. Gadis sepolos Ying tidak mungkin merasakan jatuh cinta, apalagi secepat itu. Tidak!'  
Batin Yaya menyanggah kecurigaannya.

"Ying!"  
Seru Yaya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil Ying.

"Eh... i-iya, apa?"  
Gumam Ying baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

Yaya hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Kau kenapa tadi?"

"Me-memangnya k-kenapa? A-aku tidak apa-apa kok."  
Balas Ying terpatah-patah karena malu sambil mengusap wajahnya yang entah kenapa dirasa panas.

"Huuffh..."  
Gumam Yaya melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, Ying. Lebih baik kau periksa kembali Mading sana, siapa tau kerumunan tadi sekarang sudah sepi."  
Ujar Yaya sambil kembali menyantap agar-agarnya.

"Oh, eeh... iya-iya, baiklah."  
Balas Ying lalu ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Seakan belum puas, Ying memperlambat jalannya saat melewati meja laki-laki tadi dan terus meliriknya dari belakang. Yaya yang melihat hal tersebut memutar bola matanya kesal.

ai dan semakin bising.

'Pantas saja terasa semakin ramai, ternyata ada banyak murid baru di sekolah ini.'  
Gumam Yaya dalam hati sambil memperhatikan wajah-wajah para murid yang sangat asing baginya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sudah 10 menit berlalu dan Ying masih belum kembali juga. Kantin sudah mulai sepi karena waktu bel masuk tinggal 5 menit lagi. Yaya kini sudah bosan menunggu dengan hanya ditemani oleh bungkus wadah agar-agar yang sudah kosong isinya dan kini ia kini berniat untuk pergi menemui Ying di Mading. Namun baru beberapa kali kaki Yaya melangkah, tiba-tiba...

"KRIIINGG..."  
Bunyi bel kencang yang berbunyi tiba-tiba yang cukup membuat Yaya kaget dan heran sebab waktu bel masuk yang biasanya akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi dan ia sangat yakin kalau waktu yang tertera pada arloji pinknya itu pasti tidak akan salah.

Para murid yang masih tersisa di kantin atau di lapangan sekolahpun pada berlarian menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Hal yang sama yang di lakukan oleh Yaya. Namun ada satu masalah, 'di mana kelasku?' tanya Yaya dalam batinnya sambil terus berlari mencari Ying.

Yaya terus berlari berniat menuju Mading untuk mencari Ying. Belum sampai ke tujuan, Yaya tiba-tiba bertemu Ying di pertikungan koridor.

"Hey Ying, kok lama sekali sih?"  
Tanya Yaya dalam kepanikan.

Ying masih kelelahan, memegang kedua lututnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena seusai berlari tadi.

"Uh... eeh... s-sudah a-ayo cepat, sudah bel nih..."  
Seru Ying langsung berlari menarik tangan Yaya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, k-kita mau kemana?"  
Tanya Yaya dengan penuh kebingungan karena Ying membawanya menuju tangga.

"Aku sudah melihat Mading tadi, kelas kita ada di lantai 2."  
Jawab Ying tergesa-gesa sambil terus berlari.

"Ke-kelas kita...? Be-berarti.. kita sekelas?"  
Tanya Yaya dengan wajah senang.

"Oh, i-iya."  
Jawab Ying sambil tersenyum dengan sedikit melirik kearah Yaya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita duduk sebangku atau tidak?"  
Tanya Yaya dengan semangat.

Laju langkah Ying kemudian melambat.

"Eeh... maaf Yaya, sayangnya.. kita tidak duduk sebangku."  
Jawab Ying dengan nada rendah.

"Oh, begitu ya..."  
Gumam Yaya dengan lirih.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat!"  
Seru Ying kembali berlari sambil menarik tangan Yaya.

Mereka berduapun kembali berlari menaiki tangga. Sepanjang menaiki tangga wajah Yaya sempat murung, kecewa karena ia ternyata tak bisa duduk sebangku seperti yang ia harapkan. Namun Yaya membuang kekecewaannya lalu mengangkat wajah dan kembali tersenyum karena bersyukur setidaknya mereka masih sekelas dan Yaya masih punya musuh belajar yang sepadan di kelasnya.

"Nah, di situlah kelas kita."  
Tunjuk Ying kearah salah satu kelas yang berada di paling pojok. Kini mereka berdua telah berada di lantai 2 sekolah dan masih terus berlari menuju kelas mereka.

Saat tengah melewati jendela-jendela kelas, Yaya makin panik dan tegang dengan kelas baru yang akan ia tempati setidaknya selama 1 satu tahun di kelas 5. Ditambah lagi Yaya baru pertama kali menempati kelas di lantai 2. Ia bahkan sangat jarang sekali melewati lantai 2 dan hanya pernah menaiki tangga hanya saat jika ia dipanggil atau ada urusan ke kantor dan ruang guru yang berada di lantai 2 karena ia menjabat sebagai ketua kelas.

Sesampainya di ambang pintu kelas, Yaya hanya bisa tertegun melihat suasana kelas yang begitu ramai dan bising serta sebagian besar wajah murid yang belum ia kenal dari kelas lain.

"Eee... Yaya, tempat dudukmu ada di paling belakang sana."  
Ucap Ying sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada jauh di ujung paling belakang dan paling pojok kelas tersebut.

Yaya hanya bisa membulatkan bola matanya. 'Di paling belakang?' Batin Yaya sedikit terkejut.

"Cepat, mumpung guru belum datang!"  
Seru Ying pada Yaya.

"Ba-baiklah."  
Ucap Yaya sambil menganggukkan kepala pelan dan segera menuju bangkunya.

"Dan aku... menurut yang ada di Mading tadi... berarti aku ada di.."  
Gumam Ying sambil mengingat kembali posisi tempat duduknya yang telah ia lihat di Mading tadi.

"Nah... aku ada disini."  
Ucap Ying sambil menaruh tasnya di kursi yang paling depan.

"Haaahh...?"  
Baru beberapa saat Ying duduk di kursinya, ia tiba-tiba terpaku melihat seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Gadis keturunan cina itu kini hatinya berdebar-debar. ia sampai tidak bisa berkedip dan hanya bisa melamun dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Sementara itu, Yaya kini baru sampai di kursinya. Menghembuskan nafas berat dan mencoba menenangkan diri di bangkunya. Melihat sekeliling. Memandangi satu persatu wajah murid, dan ternyata cukup banyak juga murid dari kelas lain yang belum ia kenal. Bahkan ada juga beberapa murid baru yang ada di kelas tersebut. Namun Yaya dapat bersyukur, karena banyak juga murid yang ia kenal dan akrab dengannya.

Setelah usai memandangi para murid yang lain, kini pandangan Yaya beralih ke ruangan kelas barunya. Ia baru menyadari, ternyata setelah libur panjang sekolah, ruangan kelas telah di perbarui dan direnovasi. Meskipun tidak banyak perubahan, namun cukup berpengaruh. Warna dinding kelas itu kini berwarna putih bersih dengan di hiasi sedikit garis biru yang sederhana namun terkesan rapih. Dengan langit-langit berwarna putih dan sedikit detail warna hitam. Dan papan tulisnyapun terlihat bersih mengkilat seolah baru di beli dan belum dipakai. Ya, memang tak banyak perubahan. Namun kelas itu menjadi terlihat lebih rapih dan bersih dari yang pernah Yaya lihat sebelumnya.

'Umm... kelas yang cukup nyaman.' Batin sang gadis berkerudung pink itu.

'Eh, tunggu dulu...'  
Batin Yaya baru mengingat sesuatu.

'Kalau aku tidak duduk dengan Ying, lalu...'  
Gumam Yaya sambil menoleh kearah sebelahnya, dan...

"Aku duduk dengan siapa?"  
Gumam Yaya bingung dan heran karena ternyata kursi yang ada tepat disebelahnya kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Oh iya, Ying...?"  
Ujar Yaya mencari sosok gadis cina berkacamata bulat.

"Eh? Mana Ying?"

Setelah melirik sana kemari, akhirnya Yaya menemukan sahabatnya itu tepat di meja paling depan di barisan yang sama dengan Yaya.

Yaya kemudian melihat dari jauh Ying yang seperti tengah memandangi seseorang yang sama yang ada di kantin tadi. Ya, tidak salah lagi kalau dia adalah si anak baru itu.

"Huuuh..."  
Yaya menghembuskan nafas berat. Berharap sahabatnya itu tidak kelewatan batas.

"Eh.. tapi... yang duduk di sebelah Ying itu kan..."

*Di Tempat Ying*

Ying masih belum sadar ia dari lamunannya. Ya, meskipun tidak duduk sebangku... tapi Ying benar-benar tak menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan laki-laki berambut raven itu. Laki-laki itu berada tepat di sebelah barisan Ying dan tepat sekali di sebelah Ying tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Kini jantungnya sangat berdebar-debar. Mungkin jantungnya kini bisa copot jika Ying seandainya saja benar-benar duduk sebangku dengan pria itu.

Di tengah-tengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba saja suara bising terdengar.

"Ha-ha-ha! kau memang benar, i-itu sangat konyol sekali! ha-ha-ha!"  
Suara seseorang yang sedang tertawa keras. Suara yang sangat bising dan berisik yang membuat kuping Ying serasa ingin pecah. Yang akhirnya kini sukses membuat Ying tersadar dari lamunannya.

Dengan sambil menahan sakit di telinganya, Ying pun perlahan berbalik badan dan melihat siapa orang yang tadi tertawa dengan kencangnya.

"A-apa...?"  
Gumam Ying tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ternyata yang telah tertawa keras tadi adalah laki-laki bertopi dinosaurus merah, yang tidak lain Boboiboy Api. Dan parahnya lagi Api yang masih terus tertawa dengan posisi tubuh membelakangi Ying itu duduk sebangku dengan Ying. Laki-laki itu terus tertawa dengan kencangnya. Entah apa yang ditertawakan cucu Tok Aba itu bersama temannya hingga mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti itu.

Entah bagaimana perasaan Ying kini ia tak tau. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk dan membingungkan. Ia kini berasa seperti di antara surga dan neraka. Di sebagian Ying merasa sangat senang bisa sekelas dengan orang yang ia sukai dan membuatnya bertambah semakin semangat untuk bersekolah. Tapi sebagiannya lagi... bagaimana bisa ia belajar di sekolah jika berada di sebelah dan duduk sebangku dengan orang nomor satu paling hyperaktif di sekolah?!

Keadaan kelas pagi itu begitu ramai dan bising. Terutama anak laki-laki yang terus mengobrol tanpa hentinya. Padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan guru sebentar lagi akan memasuki kelas. Tetapi keadaan kelas itu sangat tidak teratur dan bising layaknya seperti pasar di pagi hari.

Tadinya Yaya ingin menghampiri Ying dan ingin bertanya siapa yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Namun, baru saja berniat untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba saja seorang guru memasuki kelas tersebut. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kacamata dan membawa beberapa buku di genggamannya.

Ketika guru tersebut memasuki kelas, sebagian besar para murid masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Sesampainya guru tersebut dikursinya, para murid baru menyadarinya dan mereka mulai kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing sambil membereskan kursi mereka.

Sempat terjadi keheningan beberapa detik pada saat itu. Guru dengan jilbab biru muda itu hanya duduk diam dikursinya sambil tersenyum ramah menunggu kelas untuk disiapkan. Namun para murid hanya diam dan tidak ada yang berani mengemban tugas ketua kelas tersebut. Seolah memberi kode, para murid malah pada memandangi Yaya. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Yaya yang menyiapkan kelas pada hari itu.

"Umm... bangun.."  
Seru Yaya dengan lantang. Lalu seluruh murid dalam kelas itu pun bangkit dari duduk mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Cikgu!"  
Teriak Yaya lebih kencang dari biasanya karena tempat duduknya yang jauh berada di belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Cikgu!"  
Salam seluruh murid lainnya.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid, silahkan duduk."  
Balas Cikgu Timy.

Para murid pun duduk. Aneh rasanya bagi Yaya menyiapkan kelas dari tempat paling belakang seperti ini. Ia sudah terbiasa duduk di bangku paling depan. Ia sungguh sangat tidak terbiasa dengan pemandangan dari belakang seperti.

"Baiklah sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Cikgu ingin memberikan terlebih dahulu jadwal pelajaran kelas kalian, mohon semuanya dicatat ya.."  
Ujar Cikgu Timy mulai menggoreskan spidol hitam ke papan tulis.

Para murid pun mengambil buku dan pulpen dari tas mereka dan mulai menyalin apa yang tertulis di papan tulis.

Sembari menulis, Yaya masih heran. Kenapa sudah jam segini orang yang duduk di sebelahnya belum datang juga? Apa dia hari ini memang tidak bisa masuk sekolah? Dan... kira-kira siapa orangnya ya? Tanya batin Yaya bertubi-tubi.

"Huuhh! Ying! kenapa kau tidak memberitauku tadi! Bikin penasaran saja!"  
Gumam Yaya kesal dalam hati.

"Baiklah, murid-murid. Seperti yang tertulis di jadwal, pelajaran..."  
Belum selesai Cigku Timy berbicara, tiba-tiba serang murid yang terlambat datang memasuki kelas.

"Assalamu'alaikum."  
Salam murid tersebut di ambang pintu.

"Oh, ternyata kamu sudah datang. Silahkan duduk."  
Ucap Cikgu Timy enteng.

"Eh...?"  
Gumam Yaya kaget.

Seorang murid dengan topi biru muda yang datang terlambat dengan santainya melewati guru tanpa mencium tangan Cikgu Timy. Dan yang anehnya lagi, kenapa dia tidak di hukum?

'Bo-boboiboy Air? Mau apa dia datang ke sini?'  
Batin Yaya heran.

Air terus berjalan, terus berjalan menuju ke belakang. Melewati dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para murid. Ia terus berjalan ke belakang dan menyusuri barisan Yaya. Dan Yaya baru menyadari satu-satunya kursi kosong yang ada di kelas itu adalah kursi sebelahnya.

'J-jangan-jangan...'  
Batin Yaya mulai panik.

Dan benar saja, kini Air telah sampai di samping Yaya, memutarinya lewat belakang dan menaru tasnya dan duduk di kursi sebelah Yaya yang berada dekat jendela.

"Eh, kau jangan-jangan..."  
Gumam Yaya benar-benar panik.

"Kenapa? memangnya ada yang salah?"  
Tanya Air dengan nada datarnya.

"K-kau... memang duduk di sini?"

Air hanya diam tidak merespon dan lalu mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya. Walaupun Air tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Yaya tau, jawabannya adalah "IYA".

'A-apa? TIDAAAK!'  
Teriak Yaya dalam hati.

Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya sungguh bukan hari keberuntungannya. Ying yang tidak duduk sebangku dengannya, apalagi jarak tempat Ying dan Yaya sungguh jauh sekali. Dan sekarang...

Yaya menoleh kearah Air dengan tatapan kebencian.

'kenapa aku harus duduk sebangku dengannya!? Oh... Tidak!"

Yaya terus memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Terus membayangkan satu tahun lamanya di sekolah duduk sebangku dengan orang... yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia kenal.

"Nah, seperti yang tertera pada papan tulis, pelajaran pertama kita adalah Matematika. Tapi karena ini hari pertama dengan kelas dan suasana yang baru, cikgu hanya akan memberikan soal yang mudah sedikit saja pada hari ini."  
Ujar Cikgu panjang lebar lalu mulai menuliskan beberapa soal di papan tulis.

Meskipun soalnya sedikit dan ringan, namun yang namanya pelajaran Matematika tetap membuat wajah para murid tegang. Namun Yaya penuh dengan percaya diri menghadapi pelajaran yang satu ini dengan patokan nilai 95 pada ulangan Matematika tahun lalu.

Soal yang ada di papan tulis memang mudah-mudah dan ringan, serta jumlah soalnya pun sedikit.

'Ini akan mudah.'  
Gumam Yaya dalam hati. Ia begitu bersemangat menulis soal.

"Oh, iya murid-murid, cikgu hampir lupa. Tugas ini kalian harus kerjakan secara berkelompok dengan teman sebangku kalian dan diharapkan agar kalian bisa saling mengenal dan akrab dengan teman baru kalian. Jadi, bekerja samalah."  
Ucap Cikgu Timy lalu kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Eh... apa?"  
Ucap Yaya terkejut.

'Bekerja sama?'  
Batin Yaya heran. Ia rasa itu adalah hal yang mustahil saat ini. Jangankan bekerja sama, jika duduk sebangku dengan Air rasanya Yaya tidak akan bisa berbicara dengannya dan hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Yaya melirik Air dengan ekor matanya. Merasa kalau Air sama sekali tidak akan bisa diajak bekerja sama dan Yaya dengan terpaksa harus menyelesaikan soalnya sendiri.

Kini Yaya telah selesai menyalin soal. Tinggal membaca soal dan mengerjakannya saja. Soal Matematika tersebut berjumlah 5 soal. Soal nomor satu dan dua ia dapat menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Namun ketika sampai di soal nomor tiga, alisnya mulai mengkerut.

"Uhh.. umm... Aduuh.. ini gimana ya.."  
Gumam Yaya kesal dengan soal nomor tiga tentang menghitung luas permukaan tabung. Ia sebetulnya pernah mengerjakan soal seperti ini dengan mudah. Namun ia lupa dengan rumusnya. Padahal ia sering belajar dirumah. Namun mungkin karena liburan sekolah yang sangat lama membuatnya menjadi sedikit lupa.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah Air. Tadinya Yaya ingin bekerja sama atau mungkin hanya ingin sekedar bertanya, namun niatannya itu sirna setelah melihat Air yang bukannya mengerjakan soal tapi malah menopang dagu sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan buku tulisnya yang masih tertutup.

Pandangan Yaya kembali beralih pada buku tulisnya dan kembali berpikir dengan otaknya sendiri. Sayangnya Ia tidak membawa catatan atau buku paket Matematika karena hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah dengan jadwal pelajaran yang baru. Setelah beberapa saat berfikir, akhirnya Yaya memutuskan untuk melewatinya dan mengerjakan soal nomor 4. Baru saja mulai membaca soal nomor empat tiba-tiba...

"Yap, baiklah murid-murid. Kumpulkan tugas kalian sekarang."  
Ucap Cikgu Timy.

"A-apa? kenapa waktunya cepat sekali?"  
Gumam Yaya heran bercampur panik.

Sebagian besar para murid sudah selesai mengerjakannya dan mengumpulkan buku mereka ke meja guru. Namun ada juga sedikit yang masih belum selesai seperti halnya pada Yaya.

"Haduuh... gimana nih?..."  
Cerutuk Yaya panik.

Oh, Yaya paham. Mungkin Cikgu Timy sengaja memberi waktu yang singkat agar terlihat murid mana yang bekerja sama dengan baik. Tapi Yaya terpaksa harus mengerjakannya sendiri meskipun otaknya harus meledak sekalipun.

Yaya menoleh kembali ke depan, melihat semakin banyak saja orang yang maju kedepan termasuk kelompok Ying dengan Api yang sedang maju ke meja guru.

Yaya terus bergumam, terus merutuki diri. Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri dan menggrogoti pulpen sambil terkadang menggebrak-gebrak meja pelan.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"  
Tanya Air yang kini sudah bangkit dari duduknya dengan menggenggam buku tulis di tangannya.

"Eh...? T-tidak."  
Jawab Yaya gagu.

"Oh..."  
Gumam Air pelan sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Nih..."  
Air menyodorkan buku tulisnya kepada Yaya.

Yaya hanya menatap buku tulis tersebut.

"Sudah, tidak usah malu. Lagi pulakan tugas ini tugas kelompok."  
Ucap Air datar.

"Umm... uugh.."  
Gumam Yaya ragu-ragu.

"T-tidak usah kok, aku hampir selesai."  
Ujar Yaya berbohong.

"Sudahlah, bukumu itu masih putih lho... Hoaaammm..."  
Kata Air menyindir sambil menguap.

'Eh...?'  
Batin Yaya malu karena dirinya telah ketauan.

Sebenarnya Yaya tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikan soalnya tepat waktu. Tapi...

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah..."  
Ucap Air sambil mengambil kembali buku tulisnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bangkit.

"Eh... tu-tunggu..."  
Ucap Yaya menyerah.

"Ya sudah, cepat, aku tunggu."  
Ucap Air memberikan bukunya kembali.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Yaya akhirnya mencontek/ menyalin hasil kerja Air. Yaya sungguh terkejut ketika melihat isi buku Air yang ternyata semua soalnya telah terjawab dan terisi.

Awalnya Yaya pikir Air mengisi soalnya dengan asal-asalan. Namun seteleh dilihat-lihat. Ternyata rumus-rumusnya memang benar dan Yaya kini baru mengingatnya. Tapi... tetap saja Yaya ragu dengan jawaban Air. Sebenarnya Yaya berniat ingin menghitung jawabannya sendiri, namun karena waktu yang semakin sempit, akhirnya ia terpaksa menyalin rumus lengkap dengan jawabannya. Ia menulis secepat mungkin, tak peduli kalau tulisannya jelek.

Setelah selesai menyalin, Yaya dan Air pun maju mengumpulkan buku mereka masing-masing ke meja guru. Cikgu Timy sempat heran dengan Yaya yang mengumpulkan tugas paling terakhir yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Yaya kemudian kembali duduk ke kursinya dengan perasaan harap cemas, khawatir dengan hasil kerja Air tadi yang entah benar atau tidak.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Cikgu Timy akhirnya selesai mengoreksi dan menilai. Dan kini ia tengah membagikan buku-buku murid ke mejanya masing-masing.

Dan kini Air telah menerima bukunya kembali, namun ia tidak melihat berapa nilainya dan membiarkan bukunya tertutup seolah ia tidak peduli berapakah nilai yang ia dapat. Lain halnya dengan Yaya, ketika bukunya di kembalikan oleh Cikgu, dengan cepat Yaya membuka bukunya dengan perasaan khawatir bercampur pasrah. Saat di buka, tertera angka besar dengan tinta merah yang bertuliskan "80". Nafas lega berhembus dari mulut gadis berjilbab pink tersebut. Setidaknya nilainya tidak terlalu buruk. Namun tetap saja ini akan memalukan jika Ying tau, apalagi Yaya hanya baru mengerjakan soal nomor satu dan dua. Dan sisanya ia terpaksa harus melihat jawabannya dari buku Air.

'Ah... coba saja seandainya aku yang mengerjakan kelima soalnya. Aku yakin pasti nilainya akan 100.'  
Batin Yaya langsung menutup bukunya kesal karena waktu yang menghambatnya untuk mendapat nilai 100.

*Skip Time*

"KRIIIINNGG..."  
Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Hoooaaamm..."  
Suara Air yang terus menguap.

Yaya kini lega, dapat menyegarkan pikiran karena telinganya telah bosan mendengar suara Air yang terus menguap.

Keadaan meja Air dan Yaya saat itu bagaikan Langit dan bumi, sangat jauh sekali perbedaannya. Seperti ada garis pemisah diantara perbatasan daerah wilayah meja Air dengan meja Yaya.

Terlihat buku-buku Yaya tersusun rapih dan teratur. Saat memasukannya ke tas pun, Yaya menumpuknya dengan rapih, mulai dari buku yang paling besar seperti buku paket sampai ke buku yang paling kecil seperti buku tulis, menyusunnya dengan rapih dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas dengan rapih pula. Lain halnya dengan keadaan meja Air. Buku berceceran kemana-mana dengan posisi terbuka semua. Pulpen dan alat tulis lainnya pun bercampur dengan buku yang berantakannya seperti kapal pecah. Dan respon Air setelah bel berbunyi adalah bukannya menaruh bukunya ke dalam tas, tetapi malah menguap kembali dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan buku yang berantakan tadi.

Yaya yang telah bangkit dari duduknya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yaya merasa sungguh kasihan pada Tok Aba. Entah Yaya tidak tau bagaimana penderitaan Tok Aba saat di rumah. Keadaan rumah pasti akan berantakan dan kacau bila adanya Boboiboy Api, sedangkan Boboiboy Air adalah orang yang sangat malas dan hobinya yang hanya bisa tidur. Jadi Yaya tau pasti terpaksa Tok Abalah yang harus membereskan dan merapihkan semua ulah kedua cucunya itu. Begitu berat sekali tanggung jawab Tok Aba, padahalkan dia sudah tua.

Tanpa menghiraukan Air, Yayapun pergi menghampiri Ying dan berniat untuk mengajaknya pergi ke kantin bersama. Saat sedang berjalan menuju ke meja Ying, dari kejauhan Yaya melihat Ying dan Api yang sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan seperti orang yang sedang mengobrol. Namun mereka sedari seperti hanya saling diam dengan Ying yang wajahnya terlihat ketakutan dan Api yang sedari tadi hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Hey, Ying, ke kantin yuk."  
Ajak Yaya saat sampai di meja Ying. Ying menoleh ke arah Yaya.

"Oh, i-iya... aku kan a-ada janji penting dengan Yaya. M-maaf ya Api. A-ku pergi dulu."  
Ucap Ying patah seperti orang yang ketakutan.

'Janji penting?'  
Batin Yaya kebingungan.

"J-janji penting ap..."

"Ayo Yaya."  
Potong Ying langsung menarik paksa tangan Yaya dan membawanya pergi keluar kelas.

"Eh... tu-tunggu dulu..."  
Ucap Api terlambat dan hanya bisa melihat Ying dan Yaya berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"K-kita mau kemana Ying?"  
Tanya Yaya yang dirinya masih terus diseret oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku ke kantin."  
Ujar Ying terburu.

*Di Kantin*

"Hey, Ying. Kau kenapa?, kok wajahmu tadi seperti sedang ketakutan?"  
Tanya Yaya sambil menyantap bakso pesannya.

"Eh...? m-memangnya kenapa?"  
Tanya Ying tersentak saat sedang memakan mie ayamnya.

"Yang tadi itu lho, ketika saat di kelas. Memangnya Api berbuat apa padamu? dia berbuat yang macam-macam kepadamu ya?"  
Tanya Yaya dengan nada yang meninggi di akhir kalimat.

"Eng-enggak apa-apa kok. Di tidak berbuat apa."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu ketakutan begitu?"  
Tanya Yaya kembali.

"Umm... eeh..."  
Gumam Ying tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah Ying. Ceritakan saja, aku ini kan sahabatmu."  
Bujuk Yaya memaksa.

"Umm... t-tadi eee... sebenarnya..."

::::::::::::: TO BE CONTINUE :::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Huuh... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1. Sebenernya aku bisa manjangin lagi chapter 1 ini, tapi karena aku udah lama enggak nongol lagi di ff, jadi chapter 1 sampai di sini dulu dan aku langsung upload aja buat ngasih tau kalau aku udah "BACK" dari hiatus yang lama banget sampai... berapa bulan ya? Author soalnya males ngitungnya. Oh, iya gini aja. Bagi 2 orang Review pertama yang tau berapa bulan dan berapa hari aku hiatus dari hari terakhir aku update sampai akhirnya aku update chapter ini, aku bakalan ngasih hadiah diantara:

1.) Reader tersebut mau aku ngelanjutin ff yang mana dulu nih? soalnya aku suka bingung dan kadang suka enggak semangat buat lanjutin chapter berikutnya. Padahal Reviewnya cukup banyak.

2.) Reader boleh minta aku buat bikin pairing yang ditentuin oleh reader. Reader juga boleh ngasih situasi ceritanya gimana, genrenya apa, dan siapa aja karakternya, jadi aku tinggal lanjutin aja ceritanya.

Oke, aku cuma bisa ngasih dua hadiah aja sebagai permintamaafan aku karena udah hiatus. Dan Insya Allah aku akan mencoba untuk memenuhi permintaan tersebut. Tapi satu orang cuma boleh milih satu, jadi dua orang enggak boleh milih yang sama. Dan hanya berlaku bagi Review yang menggunakan akun ff.

Oke, aku juga punya pertanyaan kepada para Reader setiaku semua. Tapi ingat ya, ini enggak ada sangkut pautnya sama yang diatas. Ini dia pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, mohon dijawab semuanya ya:

1.) Sesuka apa sih kalian sama fanfic aku?

2.) Cerita yang mana sih dari fanfic aku yang paling kalian suka? Dan apa sih alasannya?

3.) Sebenernya aku ini pantes enggak sih bikin cerita Romance? Padahal aku belum pernah sama sekali pacaran. Tapi paling enggak aku pernah ngerasain yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Oke, itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaanku yang kayaknya lebih mengarah ke curhat pada pertanyaan yang paling terakhir itu.

Oh, iya satu lagi. Kayaknya chapter 2 akan di awali dari Api's POV. Bener enggak sih aku nulisnya?

*Oke, Di tunggu Reviewnya!* 


End file.
